If I Was the One
by truth-passion-love
Summary: complete Hermione reminisces, not giving away more then that but its sad best read with If I Was the One by Ruff Ends playing


If I Was the One

Summery: short story about love, and lose. Inspired by the song 'If I Was the One by Ruff Ends' it is a Hermione, Ginny and Harry Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

(Will make you cry if you read with the song!) '(

I remember Ginny and Harry's wedding like it was yesterday, I remember the white and pink roses that decorated the room and I remember that dance at the reception. I remember how all the feelings I buried in Hogwarts came back…

(((FLASHBACK)))

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked me as he held his hand out to me

"Absolutely" I said as I took my best friend's hand and let him lead me out to the dance floor, I watched as all our friends danced happily, Luna rested her head peacefully on Draco's shoulder while George held a sleepy Catherine in his arms with Angelina snapped pictures of the little red head girl dancing with her daddy. And there was Ginny my best friend; she looked radiant in her white silk dress as she swayed slowly to the calm music with her father. Molly danced with Fred, while Ron held Fleur close to his body. Everyone had the person they wanted that night, and so did I for the 4 minute long song

"Hermione, is something wrong… you look sad" Harry said as placed his hand gently on the small of my back

"Oh, It's nothing Harry" I said as I pasted on my best smile and went with the music

But it wasn't nothing, inside my heart was screaming;

_What are you a lunatic? Tell him, tell him everything…_

**_No I can't, his wife is my best friend, even if he is the only one I want, it's just not meant to be_ **

I just danced mindlessly listening to my heart and my mind fighting over what to do, and I almost gave in.

"Harry…"

"Yes Mione?" Harry asked staring at me with all the love he had for me, the love of a friend.

"I hope you and Ginny are happy together" I choked out.

"Well thanks Mione!" Harry said before dipping in to kiss me on the cheek. "If you don't mind excusing me I think the next dance belongs to my mother" Harry said as he beamed across the hall and Lily and James, whose lives had both been restored after Voldomort's demise.

"Ok Harry, I'll see you later." I said trying to act cheery.

As I walked back to the table I had been sitting at I was screaming at myself;

_BLOODY HELL WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NOW TO COME TO YOUR SENSES, now he's gone to dance with his mother, and then his wife._

"God I hate this!" I said as I got up from the table to leave

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Ron who was standing in the doorway

"Get out of my way, let me leave!" I said gruffly not wanting to be around so much happiness anymore

"Mione, it's ok. I understand, but there nothing you can do, my sister is your best friend end of story. I don't want to be harsh with you Mione but he's never going to be yours." Ron said adding to my rage

"Just let me leave!" I yelled getting the attention of everyone in the hall

Ron stepped out of the way and I left and never saw any of them again.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

Now three months later after drugs, and alcohol did nothing to help me I sit here writing this letter;

xxx

To my loved ones,

All I ever wanted was one thing, the one thing I could never have… Ginny you are a lucky woman.

Fred and George, take care of your wives and you children, name one of them after me please.

Ron, thank you for your guidance and love through good times and bad

Draco and Luna, good luck with whatever life holds for you two, you are truly meant to be

Harry…. Never forget me.

Well with that said I just want to say a final goodbye, I love you all

Hermione A. Granger.

P.S – I died for the love of a boy I could never have, I died for you Harry

xxx

(((Third Person)))

"I found this in the astronomy tower Sir" Ron said handing Albus the piece of parchment

"Oh my" the old man said before turning to Harry. "Perhaps you should read this" he said handing it to Harry

Harry scanned the page before dropping to his knees on the ground in front of his friend Hermione Granger's body

"Why didn't you tell me this Mione? Why did you wait?" Harry asked no one in particular as the entire Weasley family, Draco and Luna, Harry's parents and Hermione's mother all created a circle around Hermione's body and Harry, they all bowed their heads in silence and fought back tears as the heard Harry, a full grown man wail at the loss of his friend.

(((THE END)))

Author's Note: I hope it's as good as I think it is because it has me in tears.


End file.
